


The Pine Wind

by beili



Category: Original Work
Genre: Japanese Culture, M/M, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between a pine forest and a lake rested a small house.</p><p>(For S2B2's September Artist Special 2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pine Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Art by beili, words by MYŌGADANI Mōra.

**Author's Note:**

> beili's notes can be found [here](http://beili.dreamwidth.org/54358.html).


End file.
